


James Hathaway portrait

by onnakarot



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/pseuds/onnakarot
Summary: Charcoal drawing of Detective Inspector James Hathaway





	James Hathaway portrait

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at drawing Laurence Fox. _I hope it didn’t turn out so badly._
> 
> you can also see it [here](https://theoriginofcarrots.tumblr.com/post/185914359313/detective-inspector-james-hathaway-charcoal-pencil) on my tumblr


End file.
